


Danno’s Special Birthday:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Celebrations, Consensual, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Sex, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve plans a special day for his Danno’s birthday, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	Danno’s Special Birthday:

*Summary: Steve plans a special day for his Danno’s birthday, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams woke up to an unexpected surprise from his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, It was gonna be a wonderful breakfast in bed, & a lot of thought went into it. He felt like he was the only one that mattered, & it was nice to be cherished for once. The Blond smiled, & stretched out, as his lover was coming up with a tray for the both of them.

“Hey there, Love, Happy Birthday,” Steve said, as he kissed the side of the shorter man’s neck. Danny just shivers in response to his actions, & Steve was happy that he was able to do that to him, after years of being together. “Babe, You do take the best care of me”, Danny sighed, as he was feeling content for the first time in awhile.

“You are deserving of love, Danny, I am glad that I can spoil you a bit, It’s your birthday, Your special birthday, So, Enjoy it”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he was smiling at him. Danny just accepts it, cause he knows that there is no arguing with his man on anything. The day was perfect, He couldn’t ask for anything more, He loves also how his life is going so far. It was indeed a special birthday.

“We don’t have to be in the office til noon, So we got the morning free, Whatever you want to do, I’m up for it”, Steve said, as the Five-O Commander was waiting for him to answer. “Mmmmm, Anything ?”, The Loudmouth Detective said smirking, as he was teasing his body, Steve knew that he was done for, & was putty in his hands, It was his favorite way to be in.

They finished their tray, & Steve set to the side, “Mmmm, Anything, Huh ?, What if I just want to devour you up, **_Stud_** ?”, The Blond purred seductively, as he whipped the sheet off of his lover’s delicious body. His cock was making his mouth water, He looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “Do what you must, It’s your birthday”, Danny went to town on him, like he was his last meal, It was a special birthday all around.

The End.


End file.
